Como perro y gato
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: No es que no se amen, solamente tienen una mentalidad diferente. Una de ellas es tranquila y le gusta el orden, mas a la otra no le importa ensuciar y es una fiel amante.


_**Symphogear no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

\- ¡Por el amor a Dios, Tsubasa, vuelve aquí! –sonó un grito fúrico desde la habitación una mujer de ojos coral de nombre María.

\- ¡Ni loca voy! –grito de vuelta la segunda dueña del apartamento: Kazanari Tsubasa que se encontraba a salvo en la cocina.

Aquellas jóvenes no llevaban más de tres meses conviviendo en el mismo apartamento, si bien era cierto que su relación era demás de milenaria, por no decir que ya tenían ese estatus de "pareja perfecta", aun les faltaba muchísimo para ser una pareja perfecta. Eran como un perro y un gato; mientras María era completamente ordenada y le encantaba mantener el apartamento limpio, Tsubasa no hacía más que tener un desorden en cada habitación que pisaba.

Se preguntarán, ¿Qué originaba la discusión del día de hoy? Pues era que Tsubasa, una fuerte y gran Sakimori, había dejado un reverendo desastre en todo el apartamento. Su ropa se encontraba tirada por todo el apartamento y los platos estaban más sucios que la conciencia de Miku.

Los pasos de la usuaria del Airgetlám en el piso del apartamento, caminaba furiosa y no era para menos por todo lo que veía- ¿¡Que tanto te cuesta dejar tus camisas sucias en el maldito cesto de ropa!?

-Pero María…-la joven peliazul nunca le tuvo miedo a nada, podía enfrentar a millares de noise sin temor, pero la mirada severa de la mayor la estaba asustando.

\- ¡Pero María nada! ¡ve a poner tus malditas camisas en el cesto! –dicho eso le lanzo una camisa a la cara y salió de la cocina.

\- ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi…? –suspiro derrotada y se dirigió a su habitación compartida a recoger todas sus camisetas tiradas.

Ella simplemente no entendía ¿Por qué recoger algo que al final vas a lavar? Si se quedaban en el piso era más fácil saber que las tienes que lavar a tenerlas en un cesto donde se te puede olvidar o juntar con otro tipo de ropa.

Desde que comenzó a vivir con la Cadenzavna el departamento estaba sumamente limpio, pero cada día era una batalla de poder por el lugar. María era una mujer decidida al igual que ella, pero con la diferencia que Tsubasa siempre tenía que ceder ante las peticiones de la mayor para que esta no se enojara más de la cuenta y terminaran durmiendo en el sofá como varias veces le había pasado.

\- ¡TSUBASA!

Y hay iba de nuevo, de seguro recibiría otro regaño, pero la pregunta era ¿ahora por qué?

\- ¿Qué paso, María? –pregunto calmada en cuanto llego a la sala donde la pelirrosa limpiaba con furia.

Suspiro y se dignó a ver a su pareja- ¿Cuándo será el día que guardes esa maldita consola que tienes? –se cruzó de brazos con una mirada amenazadora.

-María, no la voy a guardar, ya discutimos esto –si la Cadenzavna quería ser ruda, ella también lo seria- eso es algo que no voy a mover, ese es su lugar.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que hablas de tu consola como si viviera? –arqueo la ceja y bufo- Tsubasa, ya estás muy grandecita como para estar jugando con esas cosas, mejor dedícate a entrenar o a limpiar, que hace falta.

-Se nota que no entiendes, María. En esa máquina hay un simulador de batallas, a falta de personas que puedan entrenar conmigo, tengo que usar un simulador para mantenerme en forma –hablo de una manera despectiva lo cual la mayor malinterpreto.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿insinúas que nuestros entrenamientos no son suficientes? -alzo la ceja, ofendida por lo que decía la Sakimori.

-Solo digo que necesito rivales a los sí pueda golpear sin que me afecte -hablo segura de que sus palabras no serían tomadas a mal.

Es que ella como guardiana no podía mentir, ni a si misma ni a nadie más. Era verdad, ninguna de sus compañeras le estaba siendo útil para sacar todo su potencial en batallas, ¿Qué tiene de malo usar los videojuegos con ese fin?

\- ¿Te afecta golpearme? -María dio un paso hacia adelante, viéndose así mismo de forma amenazadora- ¿o tienes miedo que te venza? –la encaro con una mirada desafiante.

-Créeme, no tengo miedo a perder, temo por tu seguridad –sonrió con un aire victorioso.

-Si eso es lo que piensas entonces…-rápidamente se posiciono atrás de la menor y la empujo hacia la salida- te vas –ante cualquier replica, María ya había sacado a Tsubasa del apartamento e incluso le cerró la puerta en su cara.

-_Horas después-_

-Senpai, eres una idiota –hablo la albina conocida como Yukine Chris.

\- ¿Yo por qué? Solo le dije la verdad -la peliazul soltó un profundo suspiro y tras eso masajeo su cuello- si somos sinceras, ninguna se me compara con mi técnica o habilidad -miro a la menor y esta negó la cabeza con reproche.

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en el parque más cercano al departamento de la mayor. Cuando Tsubasa fue corrida de su departamento se fue directo al parque con la esperanza que María fuera por ella y la perdonara de cualquiera que allá sido su "pecado", pero en vez de encontrar a su bella novia, se encontró a Yukine que al verla primero se preocupó, aunque tras escuchar la historia inmediatamente sintió pena por la mayor. ¿Cómo esa persona podía ser mayor que ella? En definitiva, Tsubasa podía ser fuerte física y mentalmente, pero le faltaba el don de la palabra cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos.

-Y con esos comentarios no esperes que te perdonen –Chris suspiro algo decepcionada de su Senpai, aunque en el interior sentía algo de pena por ella- no hagas esa cara de perro abandonado, que todo mi respeto por ti se está yendo por el caño.

-No puedo tener otra cara…cuando María se enoja me pongo así…–dijo con tristeza. No era mentira que cada vez que discutía con su novia ella se ponía así de triste. Así era desde que empezaron a salir, o más bien a discutir- no me gusta verla así -bajo la mirada y de nueva cuenta suspiro profundamente como si eso se pudiera llevar sus lamentaciones.

-Entonces no digas comentarios estúpidos, si ya sabes cómo es -la menor negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño en desaprobación- ¿para qué decir esas cosas?

-No puedo evitarlo, intento ser sincera en la mayoría de mis acciones ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –la ojiazul alzo la mirada, observando a su amiga con esa característica cara de perro abandonado que tenía después de cada pelea.

La albina tuvo incluso que sacudir rápidamente la cabeza para quitarse la idea de lo linda que se veía la Kazanari en ese preciso momento- v-vamos- carraspeo y se agito fuertemente para recobrar la compostura-Es como cuando le dijiste que estaba gorda -logro decir sin titubear- ¡a ninguna mujer se le dice eso!

-Pero…era verdad, María había engordado un poco en ese tiempo que estuvo encarcelada–volvió a bajar la cabeza derrotada por su ignorancia- en verdad no entiendo a las mujeres

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú eres mujer? –Yukine arqueo la ceja ante lo idiota que estaba siendo su Senpai en esos momentos.

-Se que lo soy -acepto tras suspirar- ¿Por qué no puedo entender a María?

\- ¡Solo tienes que moderar tus palabras! –le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos- debes pensar mejor lo que dices. Una cosa es que seas sincera y otra es que seas una idiota como la idiota.

La miro sin dolor o reclamo por el golpe recibido- ¿Eso fue un pleonasmo? -alzo la ceja dudosa- Porque a eso son.

-Mejor cállate y piensa en una manera en la que puedas arreglar tu idiotez –sin más se levantó de la banca- me tengo que ir, Kirika y Shirabe han de tener hambre.

Tsubasa también se levantó y la tomo de la muñeca antes de que se marchara-Por favor Yukine, no te vayas…-pidió en suplica, algo raro en ella- no quiero estar sola…

\- ¿Q-que? –las mejillas de la menor estaba que le ardían por dichas acciones - Y-ya estás muy grande como para tener niñera.

-Pero no quiero una niñera, quiero una amiga que me acompañe…-esa mirada y esa voz de niña regañada era la mejor arma de la Kazanari.

-N-no puedo, Kirika y Shirabe…-comenzó a forcejear con la mayor- Senpai, debo irme…

-No te dejare ir, Yukine -dijo la Sakimori con una seria voz llena de determinación. De ser necesario, la tomaría y la raptaría para que la acompañara.

-Y-ya te dije que me tengo que ir -siguió haciendo fuerza para que la mayor la soltó, cosa que resultó inútil puesto que la peliazul es mucho más fuerte que ella- Senpai, enserio debo irme porque si no esas dos locas se comerán todo lo que tengo en la nevera y son puros dulces-en un último intento, tiro con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para ser liberada- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Yukine!

Entre su último movimiento, Yukine cayó sobre Tsubasa, una escena sumamente incomoda, pues estaban a solo unos centímetros de besarse. La albina estaba a punto de levantarse e incluso de lanzarle unas cuantas bofetadas a su superior, hasta que un fuerte carraspeo "arruino la escena". El lugar estaba cubierto por un aura negra y oscura que podía incluso asustar al comandante.

Ambas chicas vieron quien era la promotora de semejante ambiente, no era nada más ni nada menos que María Cadenzavna Eve, novia fúrica de Tsubasa.

-M-María esto…no es lo que parece –la Kazanari se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del piso, incluso tiro a Chris cuando intento hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿No es lo que pienso? ¿Y qué es lo que pienso? –pregunto con una irónica sonrisa- ¿Qué se estaban a punto de besarla y si yo no hubiera llegado lo hubieran hecho?

-N-no es eso, en serio -miro a la mayor y luego a su Kouhai con miedo de la muerte que se avecinaba- lo que paso es que...

-Yo me caí arriba de ella, eso es todo –termino la albina, fingiendo completamente que no estaba nerviosa.

-No hables, Yukine Chris –cayo cualquier intento de la menor por arreglar las cosas con su helada mirada- Tsubasa, vine por ti para arreglar las cosas, pero como veo que estas muy ocupada con tu compañera. Cuando termines te espero en el departamento –con un gélido tono de voz se despidió de ambas y se encamino al departamento.

\- ¡M-María, ¡espera! –grito y corrió atrás de su novia que ya le llevaba bastante ventaja, pues tardo mucho en reaccionar y salir tras de ella.

-_En el apartamento-_

\- ¡María, abre la puerta, debemos hablar! –grito la ojiazul afuera de su departamento.

-Ve y habla con Yukine Chris, parece que eso te calma y tal vez a ella si le hagas caso. –aun con su monótono tono de voz se alejó de la puerta. Tanto discutir la había dejado fastidiada, un buen baño le haría bien.

\- ¡María! María…-de nuevo se encontraba como perro abandonado- ¿Por qué soy tan idiota…?

Entre sus lamentos, no se dio cuenta de un factor muy importante, ¡ella también poseía las llaves del apartamento!

-Pero que idiota puedo llegar a ser, podría competir con Tachibana sobre el premio a la mayor idiota –se regañó a sí misma y abrió la puerta del apartamento con sus llaves- ¿María? –entro con cautela, pero no lo vio en la sala- ¿se estará dando un baño? –giro su cabeza hasta las escaleras.

Subió las escaleras con cautela hasta que llego al cuarto de baño, cuidadosamente abrió la puerta pensando que María apenas estaría abriendo la llave del agua caliente…grave error al pensar eso. La Cadenzavna ya se encontraba completamente desnuda y dándole la espalda. Esa torneada espalda y ese cabello rosado casi húmedo por el vapor de la habitación le daban un aura irresistible y apetecible ante los ojos de Tsubasa.

Tenía muchas opciones en ese momento, la más simple era lanzarse sobre ella, pero aquello significaba su propia muerta, la pelirrosa no era muy fan de ser atacada en el baño. Así que siguió el sentido común y se alejó de la puerta del baño para irse a la cocina, ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y aún no habían cenado…no era buena en la cocina, pero siempre podía improvisar algo sencillo.

Así que se fue a la cocina, mientras su novia tomaba una ducha, ella le haría la cena para disculparse por ser tan grosera.

_-Tiempo después- _

-Así que… ¿hiciste la cena? –hablo la ojiverde con la ceja levantada. No esperaba que su novia le elaborara la cena, menos que no se le quemara o pareciera comprado en la tienda de autoservicio.

-Si, ¿te gusta? –pregunto algo nerviosa.

-No lo sabre hasta probarlo, ¿verdad? –sin más se acomodó en su asiento.

Hay que ser sinceros, la comida de Tsubasa no era más que un sándwich tostado, pero al menos no se le había quemado o algo peor.

La Kazanari vio con atención como la mayor probaba el sándwich, no realizó ninguna expresión, simplemente termino de comer inexpresiva.

\- ¿Cómo…como estuvo? –pregunto la ojiazul con algo de miedo.

-Digamos que estuvo aceptable, nada mal.

Tsubasa sonrió, eso en el idioma de María significaba que le gustaba y no tenía quejas.

-Yo lavo los platos, tu ve a ponerte el pijama o a bañarte, lo que veas conveniente –dijo sin más y tomo los platos para lavarlos.

-Entendido –la sonrisa de la menor se amplió. Sabía que había ganado puntos y que le faltaba poco para que la perdonaran.

* * *

En la habitación, María fue la primera en acostarse, fingía indiferencia frente a su novia que no la dejaba de ver con una sonrisa. Claro que a Tsubasa no le gustaba ver a su novia molesta, pero tenía cierto encanto la manera en la que María la ignoraba, parecía una niña chiquita haciendo un berrinche por no darle un juguete o algo así.

\- ¿No te vas a acostar? –pregunto la pelirrosa aun dándole la espalda a la menor para que no viera el leve sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

-Estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras –mantuvo su sonrisa y se acostó en su cama atrás de la mayor.

Hubo un silencio mortal, en el que la dueña del Ame no Habakiri solamente veía el cabello de María con una sonrisa, le gustaba ese ondulado cabello de donde lo viera. Mientras tanto, en la mente de la ojiverde solo pasaba una cosa ¿Cuánto tardaría Tsubasa en abrazarla? Esa mujer le era imposible en la mayoría de las veces, claro que la amaba y con locura, pero su relación sería un poco más fácil si Tsubasa no fuera tan Ikemen y pensara de vez en cuando en los sentimientos de ella.

Así que, como medida de último recurso, se giró para ver a su novia con una cara de puchero, lo cual Tsubasa solamente rio levemente y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Eres una espada muy desobediente, ¿te lo han dicho? –pronuncio María con algo de reproche en su voz.

-Eres la primera –volvió a reír y beso gentilmente la frente de la menor- aunque tu eres muy caprichosa. Eres una gatita muy consentida, eso deberías saberlo.

-Espada grosera… ¿Qué clase de espada del centinela eres? –frunció el ceño y se recargo en el pecho de la menor.

-Solo soy la mejor espada de Japón –dijo orgullosa.

-No olvides que también eres muy tonta para hablar.

-Lo sé, me vuelvo una espada inútil cuando estoy contigo ¿me puedes culpar por eso? –dijo con la mayor sinceridad del mundo. Tanto sus palabras como sus cálidos gestos delataban que era verdad lo que profesaba.

María oculto su rostro en el pecho de Tsubasa con el fin que no viera su creciente sonrojo- ¿Quitaras tus juegos de la sala? -pregunto en un intento de cambiar el tema.

-Puedo ponerlos en un gabinete donde no se vean, ¿eso te parece bien? –sonrió satisfecha cuando su novia asintió levemente- mañana los moveré, lo prometo.

-Eso espero. Kazanari Tsubasa…-hablo con algo de somnolencia, pero con cierta seriedad en su voz- Por cierto- levanto la mirada, alzando la ceja en el proceso- la próxima vez que me quieras ver en el baño se mas cuidadosa y no digas cosas como "cuerpo de diosa, cuerpo de diosa" …es algo vergonzoso escuchar eso…

-Y-yo…-ahora la sonrojada y apenada era Tsubasa- E-es hora de dormir…este…creo que debemos descansar… -desvió la mirada hacia el techo- ¿no crees que debemos de pintar?

-Solo por hoy te dejare descansar sin reclamar, tengo mucho sueño y ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando no descanso -más que aclararlo fue una amenaza para cuando Tsubasa no la dejara dormir.

La Kazanari suspiro aliviada de al menos salvarse esa vez y recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de la mayor - buenas noches, María.

-Buenas noches, Tsubasa.

El único deseo nocturno de Tsubasa era que su novia no volviera a enojarse así y si lo hacía, al menos fuera por algo más importante…pese a lo que tuvo que hacer para merecer el perdón María, aun sin seguía entender su comportamiento o por qué ella tuvo que disculparse. Pero así era Tsubasa, una mujer sumamente sencilla.

* * *

_**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Hace mucho que no subo nada de esta super pareja… La razón por la que subo esto, es porque Ayrton Scar tuvo un día especial que fue el 18 y quería darle un pequeño regaño. Muchos ya lo han de conocer es de los más vigentes escritores del Symphogear y el que actualiza más de esta hermosa pareja, así que, felicítenlo y denle todo el amor que se merece.**_

_**¡Bien! Volviendo a la programación, el día de hoy tenemos un fanfic escrito de una de las aventuras locas de mi hermana y yo xD. Estas cosas solo salen en nuestra hora de tomar té (una larga historia) Espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mí. Posiblemente traiga pequeños capítulos solo con el fin de divertir n_nU**_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
